


Revelations in the Afterlife

by dulcia_somnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Revelations, Superpowers, The Marauders - Freeform, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcia_somnia/pseuds/dulcia_somnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterlife after Voldemort was vanquished. Lily asks the marauders and Tonks a question that's been bugging her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations in the Afterlife

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. Lol jk.**

**Me and my jokes**

**A/N: Okay. So this little plot bunny developed in my brain and I had to throw it down. *raises goblet* Here’s to spontaneous-fanfic writing-when-you-should-be-doing-homework-and-stressing-about-college.**

Revelations in the Afterlife 

Lily sighed at her not-so-perfect-but-blissful-afterlife as she gazed down upon her son and his friends entertaining a small baby. The infant wrapped his soft hand around his godfather’s finger and excitedly shook it. His hair suddenly changed to a dark red as he laid down flat in Harry’s skinny arms, as if he knew Lily was watching them. She leant back in James’ arms. Here she was with her husband and friends so close they might as well have been family, watching her child live the life she sacrificed her own for. They were simply waiting for the rest of their loved ones. For their family to be together once more.

“Oh look at them…” Tonks whispered. She grinned and adjusted her head on Remus’s lap. Remus stroked her shoulder and watched longingly as Teddy gave a small yawn and grabbed on to one of Harry’s shirt buttons.

Sirius lay sprawled on the floor, as he used to every Sunday morning during the marauder reign in Hogwarts. “All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is LOVE, love. Love is all you neeeeed,” he sang loudly, slapping the ground for a beat.

“I can see why there were theories about you being Stubby Boardman. That is the voice of a singer, not a wrongly convicted mass-murderer,” James quipped, running a hand through his unruly hair.

Sirius got up to turn on some Muggle radio. “Eye of the Tiger” filled the peaceful room and Sirius passionately played air-guitar, his hair hiding his face with each bob of the head. “I’m both, Prongs,” he said, “Sirius Black: misunderstood master of melody and marauding.”

“I always said we should form a band. With your singing and my good looks…the girls would have been all over us,” James replied.

“And I’d just follow you around,” Remus snorted.

Tonks swatted his arm. “Please…you’d be the mysterious drummer all the girls flock toward,” she responded. Sirius and James pretended to be offended and the gang laughed with mirth. Lily smiled and gave a long sigh, looking down at Harry putting little Teddy down for a nap.

“What’s the matter, love,” James asked, kissing her forehead. Lily shook her head slightly, smiling wider to remove any concerns over her. “It’s just…talking about who you would have been in a band,” Lily smirked, “It got me thinking about our little group here. I mean, Remus is a werewolf,” she stated.

“And it was such a blessing,” Remus chuckled, noting that her tone slightly made his affliction seem desirable.

“Oh I’m sorry! That didn’t come out the right way…I only meant that it’s…well…abnormal. And Sirius and James became animagi. Also abnormal. And Tonks is a metamorphmagus for heaven’s sake!” Lily raised her eyebrows as her friends watched in confusion. She went on, “I guess my point is that you all are so unique and strange and I’m just…normal.”

The room was silent as her friends considered this. “You know it doesn’t matter, Lily. You’re just as weird as the rest of us, even if you can’t shape-shift,” her husband remarked finally.

“It’s not a big deal, but our group always felt like a superhero family. And I certainly don’t have a superpower,” Lily replied. Sirius and Remus couldn’t think of a way to make her feel better. After all, she can’t shape-shift and she was never a part of their awesome group of pranksters.

Tonks sat up and grinned. “No Lily. You have a superpower. Perhaps the most impressive one of all,” she said. Lily raised her eyebrows in skepticism.

Tonks laughed, “You’re the redhead of course!”


End file.
